


bite

by luckea (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Best Friends, Cute, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luckea
Summary: ' kiss me on the mouth and set me free 'in which chenle and jisung fall for eachother, in the way the sun falls for the moon, the moon returning the suns gift later.(inspired by troye sivans 'bite')- luckeabi





	bite

 

"s-sing me a song," chenle mumbles, accompanied with a tumble, a slight rose blush spreading across his cheeks, creeping down the thin columns his neck. if it weren't for the close proximity between he and the younger - the words might have escaped without a stutter.

but alas, be it not.

jisung chuckles, shifting upon the bed. he is laid upon his side, facing toward chenle - who is propped up against the wall. their legs are entangled, blanketed by a thin, silk, terracotta painted sheet. the frail, canvas coffee coloured, floral, patterned curtains let the suns flaxen rays stream through.

in the suns wake, it traces such magnificent and intricate features upon chenles features - shadows outlining the most delicate of them all. his wispy lashes, how they bat themselves as he speaks so kindly. his plush and petal coloured lips, so inviting and enticing. his honey-bronze eyes, catching the lights glint, a thin streak slicing the colours in half - half an eye a pool of chocolate and carmine, the other caramel and oak. the elders onyx ringlets perfectly frame his face, sitting atop his head like a mop.

jisung asks,

"what song?" his tone so mellifluous and dulcet, a tune in chenles hazel eyes and to his flushed ears.

chenle pondered, before settling.

"is there a song that reminds you of me?" he asks curiously, head tilting adorably, as it always did when he was quizzing someone.

jisung pondered also.

"there is. though i shouldn't dare sing," he scoffs a little, "it'd be embarrassing. and you wouldn't understand half the lyrics."

chenle smiles, so warm and delightful - as always. "i don't mind, ji. i just want you to sing for me".

letting out a long and exasperated sigh, jisung everts his eyes, staring at the eggshell coloured ceiling. the room was awfully silent - all that but the wind chimbs that danced about outside chenles room, playing a sweet tune amongst the breeze, the sound of chenles heavy and rhythmical breathing, and jisungs own heartbeat.

_"kiss me on the mouth and set me free"_

chenle lets his eyes flutter to a close.

_"sing me like a choir"_

he shifts, turning to face jisung, eyes still locked shut.

_"i can be the subject of your dreams"_

chenle focuses - on how sweet, how fluent,  
how rich, how euphonious he sounded.

_"your sickening desire"_

he tries not to chuckle lightly, all the while his heart beats, wrangles, jumps and twirls within the confines of his chest. because this song,  _this song,_ is the song that reminds jisung of him.

so inside his head, he hums along mellowly with the lyrics.

_"don't you wanna see a man up close,_  
_a phoenix in the fire"_

chenle opens his eyes at last, only to catch jisung staring at him, a gaze flooded with something he knows too well, or maybe he's all told unfamiar. ballsy or not - chenle commits, staring back with equal intensity and shaded adoration, eyes locked into the youngers and jisung sings.

 _"so kiss me on the mouth and set me free",_ jisungs voice quivers, shaking, his almond gaze flickering between chenles mahogany eyes and his plump coral lips. extending a shaky hand from where it once lay at his own side, jisung places it tenderly on the dip in chenles cheekbone, as the elder sits up a little - leaning his way forth to prop his forehead again the peach haired boys.

nuzzling their pixie noses, chenle finishes - with a swift, sweet, raw, and truthful "but please, don't bite".

there's something within jisungs mind; his heart, soul, brain, being - whatever it may be. but the split moment he shares with chenle - their foreheads pressed breath fanning across each others pink cheeks, the feeling of chenles fluttering lashes against his own cheeks, the tentative warmth he feels as a velvety palm is propped against his cheek, holding him still and steady, reassuringly.

and then, chenle leans forward - placing his lips against the youngers, silken touch tender and supple, a little cowardly, a chaste kiss. simple. before jisung parrots the kind action, arms settling and finding themselves around the crook of chenles dainty waist; dragging him into his lap, one arm lacing around his waist, the other his neck - fingers locking through the fine tufts of curly, silky, raven locks that rest on his burning nape.

a kiss, one to say  _thank you_ this time.

and chenle, after eight whole, long, adventurous, and downright eventful years of being jisungs best friend, his right-hand man, best buddy - finally takes the time to realize that  _this_ , being held within jisungs strong frame, lips pressed and hearts ablaze -  _this_  is all he  _truly_  needs.

against jisungs smooth lips, as he dives in for the third kiss, he mumbles. "hey, sung?"

jisung chastely and simply hums back in acknowledgement to the elder's words, tilting his head to the left to deepen the kiss, peach waves falling to the side. the sun beats down on his skin, as he glows gold, lips locking once again, and again until he's breathless - eyes screwn shut in deliciousness, heart happy, mind hazy.

"i love you, so much", chenle murmurs mellowly, sugar-laced words being smashed beneath tons of saccharine pecks.

and the way jisung grins just a little, cheeks flushing a shade of crimson and raspberry, hands and slim digits shaking a little where they remain locked around his waist, fingers threatening further within his coal locks . . .

chenle knows he loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> boo. i'm back even earlier.  
> i'm sorry the last one was super angsty lmao, but thankyou for the support.  
> i was honestly quite scared to post on here, out of fear of harmful criticism, but everyone's been so sweet. thank you <3 hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ' in which chenle and jisung fall for eachother, in the way the sun falls for the moon, the moon returning the suns gift later '
> 
> (inspired by troye sivans 'bite')   
> (short but eh so is ten, we still adore him though. not that you have to adore this!!) 


End file.
